Laughter
by Bara Husband
Summary: He's going to die right there of shame.


If there is one thing Daniel must never ever know, it is that Vlad is a virgin.

He simply cannot imagine the humiliation of it. He is forty five damned years old and he has never been-

Its not that he hasn't had the _chance _to, only-

Given the right time, with, perhaps, the right person-

It's not like he had very much time in his youth, either, being in the hospital so damned long-

Oh, blast it. He's pitiful.

It has grown increasingly difficult to hide. Especially when Danny touches him- only hardly, like a whisp of warmth against his wrist, fingers on his cheek, a mouth against his hand- and he fills with heat solid and sparkling white-hot, hotter than ectoplasm, sharper than electricity.

_Pitiful. _

"Vlad," Danny says. "Cheesecake, are you okay?"

"Fine. Absolutely-" he shifts his hips, " grand."

"You're not even paying attention to the movie." Danny frowns. No, he isn't. Not with Danny warm and soft pressed up against his side, arm around his him, fingers just barely underneath the hem of his shirt drawing lazy patterns on his hip bone. Not even a little bit.

"Yes I am."

"Oh yeah?" Danny peers up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Which one was just eaten by a shark?"

"The stupid one." Vlad says, not looking down. "Obviously."

"Vlad, we're watching Carrie."

Oh. Biscuits.

He shifts again, trying to not draw attention to himself or his... little problem. Well, not little_, _but- well. Danny puts the television on pause and turns to him fully. His heart beat flickers like a flame.

"What gives?"

"Nothing," Vlad says too suddenly, too sharply.

"_Vlad," _Danny says again, but this time he reaches his hands(rough and padded, the boy is a man,) up to Vlad's face (warm and tender, the man is an angel) and turns him downwards. "You're making me nervous. I dont... like when you lie to me. It's-"

"-distracting." Vlad says, and his voice cracks and he's mortified but he can't stand to keep his mouth shut when Daniel is holding him so softly. He clears his throat. "You are. I mean, your hand."

Danny's eyes light up and Vlad has a terrible, terrible (wonderful, wonderful) feeling rise up in stomach (groin, like heat, like goosebumps forming against the cold). His hand (_"Oh, oh my"_) trails down to the hem of his shirt and he cups Vlad's hip gently; smiles at him like soft morning light- it wakes him up, makes his bones ache.

"Vlad," Danny leans forward, into him, (he could phase right into this man, they could occupy the exact same place.)

"Daniel, the movie-" Danny is too hot to touch. He thinks he will burn his hands, if he tries, so he keeps them in his lap. Heat is curling down through his body like the hand of a young boy, clammy and tingling and-

Danny leans in and begins to kiss dark marks up his neck and he is falling, falling and helpless and _pitiful- _he cannot even feel the couch beneath him.

_ "_Vlad!" Danny's voice is sharp and clear and... surprised? He opens his eyes. He's giggling like mad.

He's phased through the couch. Oh dear. Oh lord he think he might die right there on the spot of embarrassment.

"I-" he begins, his mouth open and closing, tongue darting out to wet his drying mouth. He can feel the heat in his face and wishes he would have gone invisible instead. Danny's laughing at him, oh god, he cannot stand it, he's so hard he's dizzy and Danny is laughing at him. He's going to die right there of shame.

But then, Danny leans down and phases half through the couch with him, and kisses him stupid.

"I thought," Danny says between giggles, "I was the only one who did that. You're going to have to get some ghost proof cushions. Oh my god," he's chuckling in fits against Vlad, holding him and smiling and Vlad is melting away, sinking deeper, but Danny doesn't even notice. "you're so cute, I can't even deal with it."

Vlad is trying to be upset with him, wants to insist he isn't _cute, _he's forty five years old thank you very much, but he can't because Danny is kissing him again, this time all over his face, nuzzling him and cradling him his heart is buzzing, thrumming, humming for this young man in his arms.

Perhaps- perhaps he will tell him, someday, after he finds a way to ghost proof the cushions. Perhaps, if Danny laughs like this, he will not mind so much.


End file.
